Twisted Love
by DrHarley
Summary: Joker and Harley, he treats her bad but will she ever leave him? How much is it going to take for Harley to leave her puddin? Rated M for sexual scenes, self harm and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Mornin' puddin. I made ya some pancakes and some of Harley's homemade strawberry sauce, mm yum!". Harley looked up at the Joker, sat in a white vest and purple spotty boxer shorts, he was sat reading the newspaper and didn't even look up at Harley to thank her.  
"M-mister J? P-puddin? I know it's not ya favourite but I worked extra hard on the sauce ya'know. Puddin are ya listening?". Just then the joker looked up at her and slammed his newspaper to the table.  
"Listening? Am I listening? Oh I see, you're the boss eh? I have to listen to you?". He threw his hand out and knocked the pancaked and sauce to the floor. The pieces of plate went everywhere and Harley immediately dropped to the floor to pick them up.  
"See Harley, some stupid girl last night almost got us caught by Batman and Commissioner G, and what was the reason again?". He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so that they were eye to eye.  
"Is everybody paying attention? I think the reason was 'Just one more puddin! One more store wont hurt!'. I had to wait for your stupid ass to get out of that shop to make a getaway but you simply had to take your time trying on all those pretty diamonds! Next thing we know Batsy has caught up with us you stupid girl!". Harley knew what was coming next. SMACK! Across her face she felt it, she always knew when it was coming and it sent her flying across the room.  
"And thanks to you I'm all over the front covers. I mean not that I aren't devilishly handsome but now everyone is going to be looking for me!"  
"Well maybe ya could wear a mask or a wig puddin?"  
"Don't be so stupid, I'll just hide out here for a week, looks like we are gonna be spending more time together Harley-girl. Hahahahahaahahahahahaha!"  
"G-great puddin, can't wait"  
"Oh and Harley?" He looked over at her with a grin on his face, as wide as ever.  
"IF YOU EVER ALMOST GET ME CAUGHT AGAIN SO I HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK I'LL CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO THE HIENAS!"  
"Gotcha M-mister J..."

**Harley's POV**

Boy this sure has been a rough week. I've never seen Mister J so worked up. He sure looks excited to be heading out again, maybe I should ask him where he's going?  
"So where ya off to puddin?" He smiled at me, boy I bet he is just excited to get away from me eh?  
"Well Harley-dear anywhere that isn't here with you will do! Hahahahahaha! Oh... Don't look so sad baby-doll, you know I love you, it's just been a long week and there is such a thing as too much time spent together and I think we reached it." I don't know how he says this stuff to me without thinking it'll upset me. It always does, I always feel the need to make the pain go away.  
"Sure puddin, i get ya. I guess I'll see ya when ya get back." He threw his dirty handkerchief at me and walked out the door.  
"Don't wait up!"  
"I never do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley's POV

Ring...Ring...Ring...  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"  
"Heya Mister C? This is Jonathan Crane isn't it?" What if it wasn't? Oh god what if I had got his number wrong? I'll look like such an idiot!  
"Why yes of course, who's calling?"  
"It's er... Harley" Why did I call him? He wont sympathise with me, he'll do what Red does and tell me to leave him.  
"Harley? Has he hurt you again Harley? Talk to me." He always sounded so caring across the phone, like I had a real friend to talk to. What should I tell him?  
"Well not physically, just mentally Johnny, he spent all week with me and now he can't stand me." I heard him sigh across the phone, I knew what he was gonna say. Leave him Harley, pack up your things and never go back. I just cant do that to Mister J, he had this way of keeping me close, it certainly wasn't his charm but it was something.  
"Harley you need to leave, leave him, he will lose the satisfaction of hurting you, please just leave!" I knew it, wont even support me, just tell me I should leave the man I love!  
"Look Harley, I'm working at the moment, call me back at 5 if you still need to talk" I slammed down the phone as hard as I could. Leave my puddin, who does he think he is? I sat on the couch, no one to give me the support I needed. I walked over to the kitchen and took out the knife. I began making small cuts on my wrists, watching the blood ooze out as I cry, cry by both upset and pain...

Joker's POV

It's so much fun terrorising Gotham during the day, so many business men to shove over, watching there briefcases fly into the air, old Batsy wouldn't understand the enjoyment I get.  
"Pull over here, I wan't to release my laughing gas into the local jewellery store! 3...2...1! Hahahahaha. Come on boys!" There were so many pretty diamonds to steal but I was more interested in the cash in the register.  
"Pass me the crowbar to get it open!" Why was the crowbar not in my hand immediately?  
"I SAID CROWBAR YOU FOOLS, WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"  
"Harley usually has it sir." Ugh! Once again that girl has messed up and I am left to clean up the mess.  
"No worries boys, this should do the trick. Hahahahahaha" Yes, must use my best stick of dynamite to get a register like that open! Who needs Harley? That girl is better at home than anywhere else, she'd only ruin things for me.  
"Come in boys, grab the cash and into the car before batsy gets here!" God this goins are so slow, I need to get some knew ones. Then again I knew if Harley was here things would be taking longer. And this driver is the worst yet, so slow and always crashing into things, I really should kill him.  
"In, in, in you useless goons! Drive us home boy!"

* * *  
Harley heard a car pull in, she put in her nightgown and pulled the arms all the way down. Joker stormed into the room and threw a wad of cash into the air.  
"Harley-dear. Daddy got a bonus and he wants to celebrate." Harley went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of wine. "Red or white puddin? Tehee". He walked over to her and closed the fridge.  
"No dear I was thinking a different kind of celebration." He ran his hand up her leg,all the way up to her crotch, Harley couldn't help but get turned on.  
"Sorry Mister J, I don't feel up to it tonight." His smile became the most hideous frown and he smacked Harley across the face.  
"I don't care if you feel up to it! Who's the boss around here?"  
"You m-mister J". She got up and walked into the bedroom. She turned around to him and pulled him closer by his tie.  
"Ready to rev up your Harley?" He pushed to her to the bed, he didn't bother removing her night clothes. She was wearing a red, silk night dress and red bathrobe which was untied and open. All he did was lift up her night dress and remove her underwear. Before she knew it she could feel his length thrusting inside her.  
"Oh Mister J, yeeaah!" She could feel him thrust faster and harder into her. She clutched him and pulled him in closer, leaving scratch marks all over his back. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down. He began thrusting into her harder and harder until she was begging for more.  
"Oh yeah Mister J, harder, yeaah!" Before she knew it Harley had climaxed and let out a loud, desperate moan. Joker continued to thrust his length in her until he came. Just then he got up and put his clothes back on and left the room without saying a word to Harley.


End file.
